Burden In Love
B'''urden In Love '''is the forty-nine episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan spends time with Selena, as Boyce and Harold are taking care of a mission against Cole and Levski, as they made the Scientist breath in fear from them. They go to investigate in Argo City, as Nathan wants to tell Selena something, as the farmer's farm has been burned down. Nathan goes to investigate with Selena. Nathan and Selena put out the fire, but the damage was done enough. Farmer named is Carson, who lost his farm to criminals. Carson is sad that some of his farms are gone, as Nathan and Selena began to investigate. More farms have been burned down again, as animals beginning to escape, as Nathan and Selena go with Carson to find out more. Nathan and Selena are sad to see this, as other farmers see a guy burns many things. Selena doesn't know, who it is. Nathan sees the camera, as it turned to be a flame-gun with booster by flying. Selena predicts, she still unsure about who he is. Nathan analyze the person and it turned out to be Kayjovic. Hendrix's old enemy, years ago. Nathan knows about him, in his dad's story when he was young. Nathan and Selena needs to stop him before he harms more farms. Nathan goes to face Kayjovic, as he remembers Nathan's father, Hendrix. Kayjovic recalls the times that Hendrix beat him, as Kajovic decided he will burn more farms in Europe and many countries. Kayjovic battles against Nathan and his girlfriend, Selena. Nathan fend off his attacks, as Selena took Kayjovic fire gun. He has other weapons and nearly pinned down the others. Hendrix came and battle Kayjovic, as Hendrix uses his Cybernetics, as Nathan and Selena get's the farmers to safety. Nathan defeated Kayjovic boosters, as Hendrix defeated Kayjovic and shut down his equipment for good. Hendrix sees that Nathan can do a better job, he did that, today. Hendrix knows Nathan needs to prepare for that, against Chandler. Hendrix picking up signal that Chandler has started motherships and with helicopters and drone bots. Hendrix sees that Chandler is using more power, which he has enough to battle against Nathan, as he will be ready for everything. Episode Moments * Kayjovic burns down to farms, because he used to live there with bad memories * Kayjovic returns, as he was defeated again by Hendrix * Hendrix picking up that Chandler gaining more powerful to fight against Chandler Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Selena Crow * Carson * Farmers Villain * Cole * Levski * Kayjovic * Chandler (Cameo) Links Trivia * Kayjovic returns, another character appears from Hendrix Linguistics * Farmers have been helping animals * Selena goes with Nathan, again, to help defeat bad guy * Chandler appears to have full power Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Thomas Pugsley Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason